


What Do You Look Like?

by handcrushedbymallet



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcrushedbymallet/pseuds/handcrushedbymallet
Summary: Kenshi just wants to know what you look like :)I originally wrote this for myself but I honestly was really proud of the plot so I decided to put it here
Relationships: Kenshi x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	What Do You Look Like?

"What do you look like?" Kenshi asked me, out of the blue. I slowly turned my head away from the tv and turned around to look at him, his 'eyes' staring at me (god knows how he is able to pin point exactly where you are). "Um," I thought for a second, "Well, I have red hair," I thought to myself, starting to concentrate, I wasn't sure how to describe myself all that well. "Is it dyed?" He questioned, I shook my head, "No," I finally said after remembering he couldn't see me, "I have blue eyes, some freckles, I'm very pale. Blonde eyebrows, uhh," I started thinking again on how to describe myself, I stared at Kenshi's hand and then lightly pressed my fingers against it, I looked up at him, he was still staring at me, he must be confused or curious. I took his hand and lightly brought it up to my face, "Here, um, feel my face," I said awkwardly and let out a little laugh. He seemed hesitant at first, until I felt his hand rest on my cheek and he slowly brushed his thumb, feeling and caressing it. Then he moved his thumb to my lips and lightly ran his thumb on it, careful not to smush them so he could feel the shape. Then he went to my nose, lightly pinching it, which made me giggle again, I saw his face finally form a grin after him being stone faced for 10 minutes. He went to move his fingers a little higher on my face to move to my forehead, but he accidentally poked me in my right eye, "Ow," I mumbled, "My apologies," he said with a slightly concerned voice, "It's alright" I said grinning, he brought his grin up again after feeling my smile and continued to move up to my forhead. He kept using his thumb and stroking my skin, feeling all the bumps and uneven spots on my face, until he moved his hands up and reached my hair, putting some into his palm and petting and caressing it, feeling it's wavy texture. My face was burning up, and I'm sure he knew it since it had started when he first touched my face. He took both his hands and softly grabbed both sides of my face and gently moved me foreword to kiss my forehead, "You feel, um, beautiful," he said rather awkwardly, I laughed, "You're very handsome yourself." I said smiling and lightly settling my hand on his cheek and brushing my thumb up and down his beard, this time he let out a full-tooth smile, "Thank you." He hummed. "Why did you want to know what I looked like?" I said concerned, was he afraid I was ugly or deformed, he shook his head, obviously reading my thoughts as usual, "I had been thinking about it since the day I met you, and I had finally gained the courage to ask you. [I was] Afraid that you would, think I was odd." He admitted, I was rather surprised at the thought of Kenshi being nervous to ask me something since it's usually the other way around, but there's no sense in not asking since he just reads my mind anyways and answers the question himself. "You could've just asked, I don't think you're odd for wondering what I look like," I assured him, he sighed and nodded, "Thank you," he said, his cheeks twitching upward. I looked down at his hand again, 'Should I hold his hand?' I questioned myself, fearing I would make something awkward. Being too focused on my thoughts I didn't even notice that Kenshi had moved his hand to hold mine before I could react, he intertwined his fingers into mine and held my hand. I had never had my hand held by anyone except for my parents, this was a new feeling. 'I love this man,' I thought to myself, a grinning bashful mess I was starting to turn into, I heard him laugh, then slowly bring my hand up to his mouth to kiss it, "I love you too," he said rather confidently, then hummed, stroking his thumb (again) over the part he kissed.


End file.
